Windy Feelings
by Jojolea
Summary: Janna harassses Darius in lane during a match and he doesn't take it lightly! Long oneshot. (Take it easy as this is my first story on LoL and the creativity escaped my mind towards the end).


Janna was resting under a tree, her hair was laying on her shoulders, her eyes closed as she felt the soothing breeze kiss her face. She was a bit concerned since her last match, she kept harassing Darius in late game to help her team, and she did it gracefully. Her team won the match, but as soon as it ended, Darius found his way towards her. Everyone was congratulating each other on the game, and she thought he was going to do the same. As he approached Janna, she wore a slight smile on her face.

"You did a good job, Dari-" She was interrupted by the sudden approach of the huge man in front of her. Her eyes widened a bit, letting her slightly green orbs appear brighter than normally. What was he planning to do? It's not like he was going to kill her, she hoped. She then took a step back in pure defensive instinct. She glanced at his face to find an evil grin and the eyes of a thirsty murderer.

"Of all people in this world, I never thought **you** 'd make my patience vanish, Janna." The tone of his voice was threatening; it sent a shiver down her spine. He was truly pissed off.

She tried to back away from him, but her wrist now found itself trapped in the hand of the man before her. His grip was so strong she felt he would break her wrist anytime. She could feel the bruises begin to form in her pale, fragile skin. Her eyes were fixed in his hand, she felt she couldn't move an inch as her body hardened by the imminent threat. After what felt like hours to her and just seconds to him, she looked him dead in the eye, her pastel green orbs glowing as a strong wind started to surround both of them, making her hair float high above her head, the parts of her skirt floating as well. Her hands clenched in fists, she tried to pull away the hand Darius was holding, to no avail. His grip only tightened as he felt her evasive movement.

"Let go of my wrist now." She said, her voice was deadly serious but still soft and almost a whisper. She didn't want to grab the attention of the few champions who were still there talking. She was getting annoyed by the situation, though she knew he had the power to break her bones at the time he wanted. She pulled her hand again, this time with all her strength, trying to release herself from that man.

"Oh, Janna… You still have a lot to learn." His face was now showing her a mischievous smile. He leaned forward, placing his face just a few inches away from hers. "Wait for me, we'll talk again." His husky voice came out as a whisper that made her legs tremble. He let go of her wrist and turned his back to her as he walked away.

* * *

She took her wrist in her hand, slightly pressing it where the bruises were. She felt a small hint of pain as she kept gently pressing it with her thumb. Her head was resting against the tree's trunk. Her eyes were closed, her chest going up and down with every breath she took. The soothing wind was like a symphony to her ears, the sound of the leafs being touched by the breeze, the grass dancing to that symphony, every little sound ended up putting a smile in her face. And it soon vanished as she heard a different sound amongst that symphony. It was by far a soothing sound, sounded like a rushed pace, like someone was going her way. Her eyes widened as she stood up from the ground, searching the place around her for someone who may be around. Her eyes scanned every inch of the visible place, and she found nothing. The sound had stopped, but she kept trying to locate it. Janna then started to walk slowly heading a nearby bush. The sun was already setting, which made it a little hard to see things with detail.

"Hello? May I help you?" She asked, her voice was a little loud, but her tone was calming, like music to one's ears. She waited for an answer, but she didn't receive one.

As she turned her back to the bush she was heading to, she then felt the air move behind her, indicating there was definitely someone there. She had begun to turn her body to see who it was, but she was suddenly stopped by a hand that grabbed her hair and kept her in place.

"And so we meet again, Janna." She promptly recognized that husky voice as belonging to Darius. His grip was firm on her hair, but not to the point it would hurt her too much.

"What do you want from me? Let go of my hair already!" She managed to speak it loud enough to pierce his ears. She felt his right arm wrap around her waist and pull her body next to his. She let a small moan scape her mouth with the impact of their bodies. He wasn't wearing his armor, she noticed. Her back was almost fully touching his worked out abdomen. A shiver went down her spine as she felt the heat of his body close to hers.

"What I want from you?" His voice was in a slow pace, his head getting close to hers, for he wanted to whisper in her ear. "I want to have some fun, Janna. Maybe that way you can pay me back for your annoyance earlier today." If it wasn't for his arm around her waist, she was sure she'd have fallen to the ground.

Getting back to her senses, Janna tried to push him away with her elbows, which managed to work. She turned to face him and find that mischievous smile dancing in his lips again. He was wearing a tank top and leather pants, held by a belt. She could clearly see his defined abdomen, his huge muscles and his manly face. Standing like that, she could clearly notice he was at least six inches taller than her, and that made her feel so weak and fragile for a moment. That thought made her shiver, so she shook her head and slightly bit her lip, in order to throw it away. She wasn't fragile neither weak, and she had no reason to think so. Darius watched her moves carefully, for he knew she could easily throw some tornado at him and just run away. His mind was filled with dirty thoughts about her, her outfit wasn't helping him to focus anyway. Her cleavage was screaming at his eyes, which wandered around her body all the time. He'd always given her some special attention, for there was something in her that kept his eyes locked in her whenever she passed by. He wanted to have her, to touch her, to make that gracious woman his. The thought of her face filled with pleasure was almost driving him crazy, already feeling his nether regions starting to grow just by the thought of possessing Janna.

"Janna, you drive me crazy, y'know?" In a fast movement, he got close to her again, placing his hand in her back, pulling her small body close to his, feeling the heat that emanated from her pale skin. Her hands were in his chest, slightly pushing him away. There was almost no resistance to that push. Janna didn't want to be that vulnerable right now, but she barely could resist that man in front of her.

"Let's go somewhere else then." Her voice was a shy whisper. She was looking down, she didn't want him to see her blushing cheeks as she grew aroused by the thought of being invaded by his manhood.

His face showed an evil grin as he heard her words. He then proceeded to lift her up from the ground with his arm, making no effort at all. She sheepishly placed her arms around his neck, finally finding the strength it took to look him in the eye. He had such a manly face, it made her blush even more. He tightened his grip around her, pressing her body against his. He could feel her hot breath in his neck, for they were really close to each other. That was driving him crazy in ways he couldn't explain. He then managed to teleport to his room, thanking himself he had learnt to do that a few time ago. He loosened his grip, letting her feet land on the cold floor of his room. The touch of her small feet with the cold floor resulted in a breathe sigh of relief, as it had helped calm down her nerves and cool down a bit of the hot flush that traveled to her body. She lowered her arms that were around his neck, placing her hands in his chest. His face showing an inscrutable expression. What was he up to? What would he do to her? She had no idea, and the thought of it made her a bit frightened, she didn't know what he was capable of and she didn't want to end up being seriously hurt. At the same time she was frightened, she was also aroused by the man in front of her. She could barely control her breathing to keep it in a slow pace. His eyes were wandering around her cleavage, which went up and down every time she breathed, and it's clear to him she was having trouble controlling her breath. He couldn't resist her anymore, he would take her right there at that moment. He had loosened his grip, allowing some distance to be put between them.

"Take your clothes off." He demanded, his tone was serious and his eyes gazing at hers with a wild hunger that seemed to just grow.

"W-What?" Her cheeks were painted pink with the strong blush that took place in it.

"I told you to take your clothes off." His husky voice made her legs tremble, his mischievous smile was back to his lips. "Janna…" He stressed her name, it sounded so good to hear it from his mouth, Janna thought. She bit her lower lip as she found his gaze with her pale green orbs. "You are going to do just what I say, got it? I really don't want end up punishing you for being a naughty girl." With that, her eyes widened, she tried to push him away, but to no avail. That control he had over her only contributed to her growing desire.

Tired of waiting for her actions to take place, he pulled her close, grabbed her hair and pushed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft, pale, it felt like he was pressing his lips against a cloud. After a while, she finally gave him permission to enter her mouth with his tongue, exploring every inch of it. Her tongue was soft and caressed his with a delicate touch. Her right hand was now in his neck, a delicate and soft touch that sent shivers down his spine. His hand was exploring her body, until it found her breasts. As he grabbed her breast, she couldn't avoid letting scape a small moan in his mouth. Her breasts were soft, the right size, fitting perfectly into his hand. He kept caressing that area as their kiss was more and more intense. She was on her tiptoes, for he was too tall and that way he wouldn't have to arch his back too much. That position made her buttocks seem even bigger than they already are. Darius didn't wait to lay his hand in that area. Her body was indeed angelical, graceful, hot… Every pronoun he could think of didn't seem to be enough to describe her sacred beauty. He pushed her until they finally reached his bed, gently letting her fall on her back. The view of the woman laying in front of him made his member pulse inside his pants. Her hair was spread like if she was the sun. He positioned himself over her body, supporting his weight with one arm, the other one caressing her thigh as they kept on kissing each other. She then started to move under him, lifting up her chest a bit so her hands could get on her back to untie her top piece. They broke apart. He was just looking at her. Her face had a mischievous smile playing in it while she slowly removed her top, letting her breasts finally be seen. Her face was still pink, her breath was quick, which made her breasts move up and down repeatedly. He moved closer to her, her legs were around his waist, she could feel his member already hard pressing against her nether regions. A breathy moan escaped her mouth as she felt how big he was. Another moan escaped her mouth now that he has grabbed her breasts and was playing with her pinky nipples. Her breath couldn't be messier, she was feeling waves of pleasure go through her whole body. She was already wet.

"We need to remove this too." Darius said, while touching the side of her skirt. She nodded.

"But I need you to stand for a minute." She whispered to his ear.

"Fine. Surprise me." He said after a while. He then managed to go up from the bed, letting her breasts go.

Janna got out of bed, standing right in front of Darius. "_If he wants to play games, then why the hell not?" _ She thought that to herself, while putting an angelical smile on her face. Her pale green orbs were now glowing like never before, her hair was down, almost covering her breasts. Then with one hand she started to caress her breast, receiving a naughty grin from his face. "_That's how she wants to do things, huh."_ He patiently waited, just watching her touch herself. After a while, he managed to take his tank top off. Surprise by the sudden movement, her eyes wandered on his body. He was so fit and strong. She turned her back to him, putting her hands on the side of her skirt, untying the straps that kept everything in place. He watched amused with what he was being offered. Janna slightly bent over, so he could have a perfect vision of her buttocks, as she slowly pushed her skirt down. His eyes widened a bit as he saw that amazing action taking place. She turned herself to him with a playful smile on her lips.

"Kneel for me, Janna." She promptly obeyed, positioning herself near his body. She could see the shape of his member through his pants. Her delicate hands went straight to his belt, loosening it, allowing his pants do fall.

The touch of her hands in his skin felt amazing, she was like a goddess to him. She turned her gaze to him, as she lowered his underwear, exposing completely his manhood. She smiled coyly to him, as her hand positioned itself on the base of his shaft. She shivered as she felt his member in her hand, it was just so big. She bit her lip when he suddenly grabbed her hair with a tight grip. She approached his member and slowly licked it's head. That slight touch was enough to start driving the man crazy. Her tongue was like velvet touching his exposed skin. She proceeded to lick all his length before sticking it to her mouth. His hand was guiding her through the motions, as he was still holding her hair. She sucked it ferociously, she couldn't wait to have it inside her. His hole body was shivering as he felt himself closer to his release. His hand increased the pace of her movements, provoking a little bit of gagging and choking from her part, but still no resistance. She was fully submitting to his command. He shoved his member deep down her throat as he reached his climax, releasing his seed in her mouth. She was looking at him with some tearing in her eyes due to the huge presence in her throat. After what felt like hours of pleasure to him, he'd finally let her hair go, pulling her body up, just to throw it on the bed again. She was laying on her stomach, her hair almost covering her whole back with its length. He positioned himself over her, sustaining his body with his strong arms. His member was caressing her bottom, as he leaned closer to her.

"Janna, you are one hell of a bitch, y'know that?" That husky voice of his sent shivers down her spine. One of his arms went around her waist, lifting her body a little, pressing her buttocks against his member even more. A small moan escaped her lips.

"P-Please…" She said, her voice was low, almost a whisper. That whole touching thing was driving her out of this plan.

"Please what?" He said, moving his body towards hers.

"Please, Darius, fuck me."

That was the final mark for him to lose control over his body. His member was already in her wet entrance. One push was all it took for his member to invade her fully. A loud moan came from her, her small hands were holding the sheets of his bed tightly. He started in a slow pace that gradually became faster, stronger. With each stroke she moaned louder and louder, only contributing to his growing pleasure. Her insides were so tight and warm, he could feel her womanhood tightening around his member. All that action was driving Janna crazy. He was so big, at first she felt a hint of pain due to his enormous size, but now all that was there was pleasure. She could feel his member fully, with each stroke she could feel his pulsating member inside of her. Her moans were loud, their bodies were already covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her juices were already starting to flow out as she was finally reaching her climax.

"Oh, Darius, I'm… almost… there." She pulled the sheets to her as she felt her body starting to make small contractions. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, allowing his mouth to explore her neck. With a final strong stroke, she came. Her body was shivering under that man, her breath was far from being normal, small moans escaped her mouth with every breath she took.

"Janna, we're not over yet." He released her hair and managed to flip her body, laying her on her back.

He opened her legs and thrust himself back in. Her back unwittingly arched itself with the sudden penetration. She placed her arms around his neck, scratching wherever her hands could reach. Her moans were loud, her arousal growing again, she would soon reach climax again. She was so wet, he could feel it with every stroke. His member was pulsating furiously and he was already starting to feel the pressure in the base of his shaft growing. That woman was driving him crazy, she was so hot, so beautiful, her moans were like symphony to his ears, her hair spread around the sheets gave her an angelical look. He was reaching his climax. He quickened the pace as her nails pierced his skin. With a few more thrusts, he came inside her, letting his seed fill her insides. His warm cum inside her felt amazing and so she came again. She pulled him closer, allowing him to feel her entire body contractions. He rolled to the side a few moments later, allowing Janna to lay her head in his chest. Both were having trouble normalizing their breaths.

"That was amazing, I'd say." She smiled softly, her eyes were closed and her hand – just like her head – were resting in his chest.

"Yeah, indeed it was." He proceeded to caress her hair with his hand.

"We should do it more often." She giggled.

He had a smile in his face and a feeling of tranquility taking his mind. Maybe she was indeed a goddess. And so they slept.


End file.
